List of Spirit Gifts
All Totems possess''' Spirit Speech''' and can teach it automatically. Other spirit gifts can be purchased for totems at 1 point per level- a level one gift = 1 point; a level five gift = 5 points. All Pack Totems Beast Speech (Level 1 galliard) *The spirit with this gift may communicate with any animal from fish to mammals. *System: Roll gnosis dif 6; each separate encounter or type of animal requires a separate roll. Falling Touch (Level 1 ahroun) *System: By spending a dot of essence and simply touching an opponent in combat, the spirit is able to make the target fall to the ground. Scent of True Form (Level 1 philodox) *This Gift allows the spirit to determine what a subject really is, even when target is trying to hide its nature. *System: gnosis vs dif 6-8. Sense Limits (Level 1 CoG/Ragabash) *Spirit can determine approximately the amount of Rage, Gnosis or Willpower within another spirit or shifter. *System: Gnosis dif 6 Sense of the Transformation (Level 1 Silent Strider) *The spirit can identify states of transformation or significant changes within creatures or objects. Spirit can ascertain whether or not a living creature is pregnant, dying of a disease, cub about to have First Change, etc., In the same fashion, the spirit can determine if an object is about to naturally break or cease functioning. *System: Spend a point of essence to activate for one scene. Sense Wyrm (Level 1 general) *The spirit can sense banes and other manifestations of the Wyrm in the nearby area even if they are attempting to hide or sneak in. *System: Gnosis dif 6-9 Axis Mundi(Level 2 Silent Strider) *A spirit with this Gift can center itself in relation to Gaia no matter where it may be in the Tellurian. In addition, the spirit carries its "territory" around with her, in a mystical sense. Other spirits will detect this and concede its right to travel through their territories and not attack the intruder. *System: Spend a dot of essence; other spirits must make successful willpower roll dif 8 to resist concession. Call of the Wyrm (Level 2 Galliard) *This dangerous Gift actually attracts spirits of the Wyrm. Usually used to create an ambush or to flush prey from hiding. *System: Spend a dot of essence; Resisted roll of spirit's gnosis vs. bane's rage (dif 7). If bane loses the contest, it must come to the calling spirit. Call to Duty '''(Level 2 philodox) *The spirit can summon other lesser spirits and may give them one command. Only one command may be given; after it is carried out, the lesser spirits will depart. *System: Spend a dot of essence; roll gnosis difficulty = other spirit/spirits' rage '''Command Spirit (Level 2 theurge) *Spirit can manipulate other encountered spirits & even Garou, giving simple commands and expecting their compliance. *System: Spend a dot of essence; roll gnosis difficulty = other spirit/Garou's rage Name the Spirit (Level 2 theurge) *The spirit is able to detect the type of approximate Trait levels (Rage, Willpower, Essence/Health, etc) of a spirit or Garou *System: Spend a dot of essence; roll gnosis dif 6 Sense the Unnatural (Level 2 lupus; Level 3 Tuatha de Fionn) *Spirit can sense any unnatural presence and determine its approximate strength and type including ghostly possession, mage avatar, Fae, vampires, treasures, chimera *System: Gnosis dif 6; second roll dif 8 to "understand" what this information means if its something that has never been encountered before. Shadow of the Ebon Whisperer (Level 2 theurge) *This gift makes the spirit shadow-like and hard to see or detect in the umbra (or darkness in physical world if manifested). *System: Spend a dot of essence; roll gnosis dif 6. Adds +2 dif to all detection rolls, summonings Exorcism (Level 3 theurge) *This is the Gift of ejecting other spirits from places or objects whether they are there voluntarily or are bound there. *System: Spend a dot of essence. If the other spirit does not wish to leave, roll gnosis dif target's rage with 3 successes required. If the other spirit was bound into an item, roll gnosis dif 8 with at least 3 successes (or more successes than binder got be complete the binding if known) Pall of Despair (Level 3 CoG) *This Gift inflicts a wave of despair upon a targeted individual (spirit or other), making the victim incapable of action due to feelings of profound melancholy. *System: Spend a dot of essence. Roll gnosis dif rage for spirit or garou; target's willpower for other. Parting the Velvet Curtain (Theurge Rank 3) *This Gift allows a spirit to transport a non-Spirit, non-Garou into the Umbra. If the target wants to resist, she must make a resisted Willpower roll against the spirit. While in the Umbra, the target is connected to the spirit by silver threads. The others brought with the spirit leave the umbra when it does or otherwise at the whim of the spirit. *System: Spend a dot of essence for each target being brought across; make a gnosis roll vs Guantlet. Pulse of the Invisible (Level 3 theurge) *Manifested spirits are constantly aware of all what other spirits do around them and can interact with them at will. This gift is something they teach theurges to allow those Garou to be automatically see into the Umbra. Scent of Distinction (Level 3 Galliard) *By invoking this Gift, the spirit can gain a sense of the nature of her surroundings (influenced by the Wyrm, Weaver or Wyld), and some of the history of the area. For instance, using this Gift at a caern would let the spirit know when the caern was founded, the name and personality of the caern totem, changes in leadership and other important pieces of history about the site. *System: Spend a point of essence and roll gnosis, dif 6 Silence (Level 3 Ragabash) *By invoking this Gift, the spirit can cause all sounds made within their presence to vanish into the Gauntlet, thus silencing the area around them. No normal sounds may be made by anyone within the effect, including the user. It can be used on either side of the Gauntlet, but only effects that side. *System: Spend a point of essence and roll gnosis, dif 6. Each success effects roughly 5 sq feet. Strength of Gaia (Level 3 lupus) *A gift that totem spirits don't use but will teach lupus Garou. With this gift, Garou can gain the crinos-like strength in their lupus form. Bare the Heart '''(Level 4 Uktena Earth Guide) *Using the clear sight granted to him by this Gift, the spirit can look beyond outward manifestations, internal manipulations and even magical disguises that might mask Wyrm-taint, corruption or evil intent and pierce straight to the heart of the truth. Thus, the spirit might note that an otherwise normal-looking person is really a fomor or a Black Spiral Dancer by use of this Gift. Garou using the Gift could also determine that someone is disguised (via cosmetic means or magical change), but only if that person has evil intent (ie: intends to commit some evil - as defined by the Garou's concept of evil - while so disguised. *The spirit using this Gift must spend at least one turn intently observing the person he wishes to examine. While doing so, it attunes itself to the person's innermost core, the truth of the heart, and spends two points of Essence. Then roll Gnosis (difficulty 6). Even one success uncovers a falsehood if one exists and the nature of the mask (cosmetic, magical, etc). Two successes pinpoint how deeply the taint runs and the exact nature of the hidden heart (ie: the target is Wyrm-corrupted, a Bane, a vampire, etc) while three successes allows the spirit to discover allows the Garou to discover such a creature's immediate intent (ie: what its plans are for the rest of the scene). '''Curse of Corruption (Uktenna Rank 4 - Bane Tender) *This dangerous gift allows a spirit to take part of the taint from the Bane they are helping tend and infuse it into someone else. Effects last for one full lunar cycle from the time the curse is inflicted and can manifest physically, psychologically, spiritually (adding derrangements, taint of corruption, etc) *System: The spirit must choose to afflict her target either mentally or physically. Then spends two points of Essence and rolls Gnosis (versus a difficulty equal to her target's Gnosis). One success inflicts a minor effect or one that only functions sporadically, while more successes cause more serious afflictions or ones that constantly affect the target throughout the length of the curse. Storytellers have final control over assigned curses. Grasp the Beyond (Level 4 theurge) *The spirit may take physical things to and from the Umbra, including objects, animals and people willing or unwilling. *System: The spirit must touch the target, spend one essence and roll gnosis vs the local Gauntlet. If the target wants to resist, they must make successful willpower roll vs. the spirit's gnosis. There is no cord connecting spirit and target. Any person taken to the Umbra, unless she has the ability to step sideways, must rely on the spirit to escape or else find an area with a very thin Gauntlet, such as a caern. The Gauntlet rating must be 3 or lower for a victim to exit of his own accord. If he does exit, he may not reenter the Umbra, no matter what the Gauntlet rating unless the gift is used by the same or other spirit. Spirits who lack this gift cannot help other victims of it escape. Geas (Level 5 philodox) A Geas causes others to do a spirit's bidding, though the Geas-layer cannot make the targets act contrary to their basic instincts. Thus, a Geas could send a group on a quest, but could not make its members attack and try to kill each other- unless they were psychotics or frenzied werewolves. System: The spririt spends one Gnosis point and rolls Gnosis difficulty of the target's Willpower. In the case of a group, the difficulty is the highest Willpower among its members. Strength of Will (Level 5 Ahroun) Category:Werewolf Category:Gifts Category:Spirits Category:Rules Category:Creation